


Dejarik

by greensecondsofpizza



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yes I believe that Ben Solo's middle name is chewbacca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensecondsofpizza/pseuds/greensecondsofpizza
Summary: Hux always wins at Dejarik





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this a while ago based on this piece of art: https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/693413673846600828/

"You can read minds and your still losing? Pathetic." Hux said smugly as he sat and sipped his drink.

Kylo was hunched over the table where their dejarik game was currently unfolding.

"You know I'm not good at this sort of thing Hux." Kylo sulked.

"Having another temper tantrum are we Ky?" Hux teased.

"Shut up Armitage." Kylo spat as he made his move.

"Using my first name? oh someone must be angry. " The general teased again. He made his move and it became checkmate for Kylo.

"I hate you." Kylo pouted.

"Well it looks like I've won," Hux said as he stood up and sat down on the couch with Kylo following him.Hux lay down with Kylo laying down on top of him with his head on Hux's chest.

"I don't like it when you beat me at Dejarik," Kylo said as he snuggled into Hux.

"Then why don't you practice?" Hux asked as he played with the hem of Kylo's black tank top.

"That's the thing. I don't know how to play properly. When I was little my Uncle Chewie always let me win and never actually taught me how to play." Kylo explained.

"I could teach you if you really want Benny," Armitage said as he kissed Ben's soft ebony curls.

"Do you know something, Armitage? I think I love you." Ben said as he moved his head to face Hux.

"I love you too Ben," Hux said as he gently pressed their lips together.

That was the exact moment when Benjamin Chewbacca Solo knew he loved General Armitage Hux more than anything he had ever known.


End file.
